


Green Peas

by NickB



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 16:36:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13485498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickB/pseuds/NickB
Summary: Bucky and Steve spend a night together after the fall of the Secret Empire. Decade forged bonds have been broken by betrayal. Bucky struggles to find any semblance of the past he shared with Steve. Everything has changed, except for a pack of cold green peas.An erotic short dealing with hurt, comfort and sex.





	Green Peas

Green peas. He pressed the frozen food to his face. In every single safe house, only the green peas were left untouched. He didn’t know why he bought them in the first place. He supposed even as a brainwashed Russian soldier, he knew he had to take his vegetables. He just never did.

The cold reduced some of the swelling on his cheek. Green peas were always good for that. He doesn’t actually remember their taste. He just knew they would be horrible, and only to be eaten on the most dire of circumstances. Maybe it was good sign he never had to resort to eating them. He must have been doing better than he thought.

He checked the expiration date. May 15, 1986. That was a lot older than he expected. It made him realize how long he’d been doing this. He had peas older than most superheroes he met today. He doubted he’d get rid of the green peas. They stored the cold far too well. He may have to wash these though. The amount of dried blood stains was getting unsanitary.

“Can I have that?” The man on the chair asked him.

He’d never brought anyone here before. Safehouses were getting harder to come by. People were getting less trustworthy. Honesty didn’t matter when telepaths and reality warpers could change the person you know with a flick of the finger. He couldn’t even trust himself anymore. It was a big mistake bringing that man here.

“Bucky?”

“Sure.” He tossed the frozen bag of peas to the man who used to be Captain America. It was the face of the man Bucky was ready to give his life for. It was the face of the man who ordered his execution. It was the face of the man he trusted the most. What did it say for him and his that all of the above were true.

“You keep staring at me.” Steve said. There was a large bruise on the side of his chin. An hour ago, some lackey had stabbed a knife on the side of his face. The minion followed it up by punching it straight into Steve’s mouth. Now after a few stitches and hours, the skin had healed up. By tomorrow, the bruising would have gone down. The super serum was still as resilient as ever.

It didn’t help Steve any when his entire history was overwritten by a sentient cosmic weapon.

“You know what you did.” Bucky said pointedly. Out of everyone in the world, he understood what happened best.

Kobik, the human personification of the cosmic cube, had caused the entire mess. The little blue haired girl had been under his tutelage. He knew exactly what she was capable off. She had changed his Steve. Or made a copy with all his memories with a few select differences.

It didn’t make a difference to the truth. The man who ordered his death was still Steve in every single way. It wasn’t just some double or clone. Supreme Hydra had known everything about Bucky. Hell, Supreme Hydra had lived through everything with Bucky. Kobik had been thorough in making her copy. Supreme Hydra was every much the same Steve as the one standing before him. The betrayal still hurt.

“I’m sorry.” Steve said somberly. It wasn’t his fault. He was powerless against the cosmic cube. But Steve wasn’t the type to deflect blame. He accepted and tried to learn from it. How Steve planned to stop an all-powerful being from taking over his history again, Bucky didn’t know.

“It’s over anyway.” Bucky offered as a weak consolation. There was another bag of green peas in the fridge. This one was at least five years less expired than the ones he tossed to Steve. At least he could always rely on his green peas to be cold enough for his bruises. It was probably the only stability he was going to get out of this life.

They sat in silence. So many things had happened. Bucky knew they should talk about it. Keeping things bottled up was a good way to go crazy. Superheroes going crazy was never a good thing. But Bucky couldn’t stay anything. He just pressed the green peas closer to his face.

“I’m sorry.” Steve repeated. He looked like a dejected puppy.

“Enough.” Bucky stood up. Things were far too raw for him to talk about. Working through the fact that he had been killing people for the Russians as a brainwashed assassin was much easier to deal with than Steve’s betrayal. They needed to stop talking about it. “How did you find me?”

Bucky had gone off the radar after the fall of the Hydra Empire. There had been so much casualties. But he had a feeling in his gut that Natasha hadn’t been one of them. Kobik had reversed so much of the damage she caused. Just before she did, she linked her mind with Bucky’s. It was an apology from her. But Bucky had used that moment to will Natasha back to life. Kobik owed him that much. He was sure she did for him. Natasha had to be alive.

He was going to find her and bring her back in. Steve’s betrayal had done a number on him. He could only wonder at what it had done to Natasha. He didn’t want her to go back to her old ways.

He had been following a lead when he found himself in the middle of the fight. The first few thugs were hooligans who messed with the wrong kind of man.

But another group entered the fray. And they were prepared for Bucky. They were carrying magnetic disrupters messing up the synchronization with his metal arms. They were also highly trained in defending against Russian Sambo and American Military Hand to Hand. They moved in sync, two people assigned to remove his weapons and four designed to stop his attacks. It was a well-executed ambush. He would have still won in fifteen minutes.

Steve suddenly appeared reducing the fight into five. They won but the fight had gotten scrappy. Two men knowing defeat was imminent fought back like caged animals. They had already lost but were determined to induce as much damage as they could. Once they were subdued, they killed themselves with cyanide pills. Someone was targeting him, and he needed to know why.

“How did you find me?” Bucky asked again.

“I just heard a fight.” Steve answered lamely.

“Bullshit. How?” Bucky shouted this time. He had covered his tracks well. He had been eluding authorities for decades, operating as a ghost. Despite regaining his memory as Bucky, Captain America’s old partner, he still retained all his training as the fearsome Winter Soldier. He never moved sloppy.

“The Scarlet Witch. Wanda was sympathetic to my case. She’s been possessed a few times in her life by a numerous kinds of evils. She knows what its like to be seen as a demon and an outcast. She helped me find you.”

Magic and Mutancy. Those were things Bucky couldn’t prepare for. Having a reputation and being an active part of the Avengers was bound to invite all sorts of trouble no normal person could prepare for. He should have realized it.

“Why are you looking for me?” Bucky asked.

“I needed perspective. He killed you.” Steve said, the pain clear across his face.

“No. We’re not talking about this.” Bucky interrupted before Steve could say anything else. For once, he wished Steve was actually an opponent he could punch in the face.

“Fine. But you need help. And I need to find my place again in the world.” Steve said resolutely.

“I don’t know anything about those men. But they were prepared for me.” Bucky nodded. He could take Steve’s assistance. If it meant no more talk about the issue, he was ready to take the risk.

“Why were you in alley?”

“I was following a lead on Natasha. I think she’s alive.” Bucky quickly gave his list of reasons. He waited in bated breath for Steve’s answer. Was Bucky a lunatic for believing she was still alive? They couldn’t find a body in the wreckage but the news had seen the fateful moment of her death. The sickening crack of bone was the crack that broke Captain America’s shield. From that moment on, it ceased to be the symbol of freedom. It was the insignia of betrayal.

Steve’s face changed immediately. The look of absolute guilt flashed for a second. It was replaced with fierce determination. The message was clear, it was no longer Bucky’s mission. Steve had taken it upon himself to find Natasha as well.

“What do you need from me?” Steve asked. He was a soldier. Steve operated like a gun. He was a weapon to be pointed or a symbol to be used. He had never been a spy or an assassin. He recognized that. The bastion of American freedom was deferring to Bucky’s expertise.

“I have a lead. Natasha is notoriously hard to find. There’s a reason why she’s called the Black Widow. She’s just as much an urban legend as the Winter Soldier during the period where she was most active. It was only under Fury’s assignment that she came into the light. And that was to achieve one singular purpose of joining the Avengers. If it weren’t for that, we would never know she existed.” Bucky explained clearly. Steve had never actually had to deal with Natasha in her prime. He just knew her as Fury’s right hand. She was much tamer during her time in the Avengers.

“I can believe that. The Russians had always run multiple programs. So how do we find her? Does she have a signature?”

“Absolutely not. The Winter Soldier was a ghost in the intelligence community. I mainly went after turncoats and defectors. I was used as an urban legend to keep Russian agents in check. The Black Widow is the femme fatale. People think Natasha should have a signature style, but she wasn’t the only Black Widow. She’s just the one that survived. She’s untraceable if we try to follow her activity. Widow is smart. She’d use the live footage of her death to go deep underground. She’d be a fool not to use the opportunity to become a ghost again.” Bucky pointed out. He would have done the same given the chance.

“She goes into hiding. Then what? Is she gathering her strength? Intel? What is she doing by going underground?” Steve asked.

It was something Bucky hadn’t considered. He had been so preoccupied with the idea of finding her he hadn’t thought of after. Did he want to go bring her back into the Avengers? Did he want to force her back into a life of espionage and death?

No. It was none of that.

“I need to know she’s alive.” Bucky said the honest truth. There was no other reason. Natasha couldn’t be dead. He had to confirm that with his own two eyes.

“Okay.” Steve nodded. He place a hand of Bucky’s shoulder.

The gesture didn’t go unnoticed. Bucky just pretended it did.

“What leads do we have? Do I go to Maria Hill?”

“Absolutely not. We’re in this mess because that woman can’t deal with the subtlety of spy craft. We go anywhere near her we might as post an ad on facebook.” Bucky snarled. Her mistake on Pleasant Hill had cost them dearly.

“So what?” Steve folded his arms. The bag of green peas was resting on his bicep. It reminded Bucky of their first boot camp. They came back covered in bruises. He was sure they didn’t have green peas back then, but the image of Steve bruised and bloodied clutching green peas to his head was the only thing he could think off.

“Natasha is brilliant but she can’t do everything. She has an accountant to manage her affairs. She’s trained him to be discreet. But he can’t cover his tracks as well as she can.”

“How are you sure she’ll go to him? If she makes a clean break, why go back to someone linked to her?” Steve was the diligent soldier. He wanted to cover all his bases before going on a mission. Years of working for incompetence had drilled that into him.

“She won’t. But he sporadically checks all her resources and safe houses. He’s like a manager of sorts. If she accesses any of her old funds, he’ll know. It’s the best lead we’ve got.”

Bucky had traced the Accountant to the severely populated city of Manila. Electronic surveillance was limited and local sources were nearly non existent. There were a few thousand expats living in the Philippine Capital and most only congregated around certain districts. The added lack of public transportation meant that foreigners drove by car directly to offices and private clubs. If the accountant wanted, he could be completely cut-off from the public eye.

It also posed another problem to Bucky. He was noticeable. The accountant could conceivably hide in the city. He was an unremarkable caucasian man of average height, plain features and quiet demeanor. In essence, he was the boring accountant. It was why Natasha had picked him in the first place. No matter where he went, he looked harmless, like an auditor from a foreign bank visiting for a vacation or conducting business.

Bucky on the other hand, was a huge American easily towering over the local populace. Even if he covered his metallic arm, his sheer size compared to the average Filipino was jarring. Some curious teenager would snap his picture and post it on the web. There was no way to cover up that he was a soldier. Just arriving on the airport would trigger whatever agencies the country had. Natasha would know about him the minute he arrived.

Steve wasn’t much help on that front either. Everyone knew Hydra Command’s face. The entire world watched in confusion as Captain America the bastion of hope, took over America and turned it into a fascist state. While the heroes were fighting against him. The other nations of the world held their breath for imminent war. The USA was supposed to be the global peacekeeping force. Now in just a few days, it had turned into a Secret Empire.

Global politics hadn’t looked the same ever since. Israel isolated itself creating a complete blackout. Their enemies sent missiles only to be absorbed by a black shield. No communications whatsoever. China launched their defensive missile grid called the Great Wall. It covered the entirety of the Asia Pacific covering half the world’s population. The leaders of those nation signed an international mutual defense treaty. The message was clear, they didn’t want any part of the war. Europe scrambled to make a unified front but with Brexit and the immigrant issue, their politicians looked just as clueless as ever. With the threat of war imminent in their faces, populism and protectionism were on the rise. Within a few months, Bucky expected there to be violent revolution.

International travel was at a huge uncertainty. Countries banned airlines that might possibly contain radical elements in a bid to insulate them from the damage. Kobik undid all the chaos but kept the fear and memory in everyone’s heart. The travel reforms weren’t happening yet but they would fall down soon. The United States was now a persona non grata in the form of a nation.

Greed was their only friend. Despite the fears, international trade would continue. The global economy depended on it to survive. This was Bucky’s only hope. Peace was profitable and once corporations started putting pressure on governments, air travel could resume again. In the mean time, Bucky could go to the Philippines by container. It just meant months of sea travel in a container and the possibility of the Accountant abandoning him and moving on.

Everything was a huge mess. And Bucky couldn’t fix it.

Something cold and hard pressed itself into Bucky’s temple. It was green peas. Steve had gotten him a fresh one.

“You need to rest. Finding Natasha will be difficult but we’ll get there.” Steve said softly.

“Do you mind taking over the planning then?” Bucky bit out angrily.

“I don’t have the expertise.” Steve said plainly not biting the bait. “You do. But you burning yourself out thinking of our entry isn’t going to help us find her faster. You have to rest. When you’re ready, attack the problem from a different angle.”

Steve was right. It just irked Bucky so much.

They were finally working together again. It was what he had dreamed of for so long. Just the two of them on a mission. But this mission was one he never wanted to have.

“Go take a shower. Cool you head.” Steve manhandled a reticent Bucky to the bathroom.

Once the cold spray hit, Bucky knew it had been the right decision. His entire body was sore and painful. His brain was tired from the complex thinking. The urgency drained from his body and fell onto the shower tile. It was the first time in weeks since the fall of the Empire that he could relax. The whole experience came crashing down on him.

The death. The betrayal.

It encroached his heart like a vise, threatening to stop it from beating. And when it persisted, it poured bile and poison to his body instead of blood. What kind of world was he living in that he couldn’t trust Steve Rogers anymore? Why had he continued to fight if it all came down to this? Had he made a difference at all?

Bucky knew he was spiraling. He tried to reign it in. Natasha had taught him how to process the brainwashing, the guilt and the death. She helped him find the redemption he needed. Now she was dead. But he could still remember her lessons.

Sex. It was stupid, dangerous and unhealthy. But it was the fastest way to get a surge of adrenaline and endorphins. It would be a mistake. But it was Bucky’s to make. There were other ways to end the night. But none of those were going to let him sleep easy.

He wrapped a towel around his waist and pulled back his hair into a neat bun. He was going to fuck Steve. It made good logical sense. It was a quick and painless way to get off.

Except painless wasn’t the exact right word for it. His relationship with Steve was already more than just complicated.

But Bucky was still going to try anyway. It was up to Steve to stop his advances.

Steve was sitting by the dilapidated couch shirtless. He was pressing yet another pack of green peas on his broken ribs. The scene was so familiar it should have been a source of comfort to Bucky. Tending to Steve’s wounds should have been second nature to him. Instead it was a source of doubt and pain. Kobik had called into question everything they had. Was this the same Cap nearly half a century ago?

Years of routine and practice took over. Bucky took a handful of bandages.

“Let me wrap you up.” Bucky said. He tossed the green peas out on the table. The bruising on Cap’s ribs had been a fracture hours ago. He only needed the bandage to make sure it would set correctly.

Bucky wound it up tight. He knew Cap’s body like it was his own. The man’s wide chest, strong shoulders and powerful back had been under his fingers for far too many moments to count. It was more familiar to him than even Natasha’s body. She was the only other person he had ever truly loved. Yet even then, he knew he would leave her the moment Steve called for him.

“Buck?” Steve asked, oblivious to Bucky’s thoughts. To him, Bucky had just stilled, hands on his chest.

“After you found me again, we never did this.” Bucky said quietly. He let his fingers wander down to the flat muscled planes of Steve’s stomach.

Steve’s breath hitched. “There was never a right time. This isn’t the right time.” He grabbed Bucky’s wrist tightly. But instead of pushing it away, he just held on.

“And the war was the right time? There’s never a right time.” Bucky pushed forward, letting more of their skin touch together. He could breath in Steve’s scent, something that had remained unchanged for decades. It was just as intoxicating as the first time he met him.

“Buck you’re grieving. This isn’t right.” Steve said as turned to face Bucky. His eyes darted to Bucky’s lips as his own parted.

“Nothing is ever right.” Bucky said harshly. He leaned in pressing their lips together.

Steve didn’t kiss back right away. He kept steady allowing Bucky to taste the man. It had been so long he had forgotten what Steve tasted like. He ran his tongue over the harsh bump that had been a split lip. There was still the metallic aftertaste of dried blood.

“Bucky.” Steve said breathily after pulling away. This was the moment. If he asked Bucky to stop, Bucky would stop.

Instead of saying anything, Steve took Bucky’s face into his hands and pulled him close for another kiss. Steve was no longer passive. He was aggressive and hungry, like a man who hadn’t tasted water for days. The kiss tasted like everything Bucky wanted to say but couldn’t.

It was the yearning hunger full of pain, longing and fear. It had been consuming Bucky and it was doing the same to Steve.

Bucky needed more touch. He needed more of Steve. He reached for the man’s jeans and unbuttoned them clumsily. Big punch-injured fingers were not adept at unhooking tiny buttons. He fumbled for a long while before getting them unfastened. Steve on the other hand had no problems pulling off the shower damp towel. He grabbed Bucky’s hard cock and squeezing tightly around the shaft. That extra moment of pleasure, delayed Bucky’s attempt at Steve’s cock.

“It seems you’ve lost your touch.” Steve whispered into Bucky’s ear. He chewed on the sensitive earlobe making Bucky shiver from pleasure.

Steve may have been older than him, and he may have been more physically mature. But Bucky was always the one leading their sexual exploits. He had been more knowledgeable about the streets, and consequently had more experience in sex. Steve had been a wimpy nerd before he was Captain America. His body may have changed but getting the confidence to bed someone wouldn’t come instantly. Bucky on the hand was no longer a virgin both ways by the time he was fifteen.

Once he was paired off with Captain America, it only took a matter of weeks before he claimed Steve’s virginity. And to make amends, he orchestrated Steve’s first time with a very beautiful woman. Steve came back to him but never touched the woman again.

Decades had passed since their first time. And both of them had more experience than most millenials had ever lived. But Bucky wasn’t ready to let Steve get his way. It was a point of pride for him. He still had a few tricks up his sleeves.

He finally managed to get them both naked on the couch. He would have preferred reconnecting with Steve on actual bed. He had never actually had sex with Steve in one. They hooked up during the war, where the only places of privacy were the abandoned woods or the tight private cots of Steve’s trailer. This old couch was a decent upgrade for both of them.

They were still next to each other, kissing and storming the other in a battle of dominance. Steve’s hands had found themselves at the small of Bucky’s back. They were dangerous close into dipping into his ass.

Bucky returned the favor. But he chose a more direct route. He grabbed Steve’s cock with his metallic hand and squeezed.

“Fuck. Fuck. That’s cold.” Steve murmured under his breath. He flinched at the initial contact but responded after a few gentle nudges from Bucky.

“Feels different huh?” Bucky growled into Steve’s ear. The super soldier had gotten distracted enough that his hand left Bucky’s cock.

Steve was surrendering himself to Bucky’s touches. He released the cock with his metallic hand and replaced it with his real one. He alternated the strokes making sure Steve would never know which would grab him next.

While one hand hand was stroking, the other was exploring his body. Bucky touched Steve all over familiarizing himself with Steve’s new scars and wounds. Although the super serum healed him fast bullet wounds left marks that would last a year or two. Bucky had learned to tell how bad the year had been with the amount of blemishes on Steve’s skin.

Right now, he was perfectly smooth, just like the moment he was released from the super soldier chamber. He didn’t have any marks for the past year and a half. This Steve, the real one, had been taken away and hidden somewhere in Kobik’s dimensions while Hydra Steve slowly executed his plans.

“Buck?” Steve asked breathily.

Bucky realized he had stopped his touches. He leaned in to press a kiss on Steve’s shoulder. The whole point of sex was to forget all the drama surrounding their lives. He needed to focus on what he had now.

“Which do you like better? This?” Bucky squeeze Steve’s cock with his normal hand. He could feel the heat and pulse from the engorged member. “Or this?” He switched to his metallic hand. The Russians had inserted pressure sensors on his arms. It allowed him to feel some degree of impact and have some control over the force exerted but it was far from real touch. He had to be careful not to crush Steve’s cock.

Steve whimpered at both, squirming under Bucky’s hold. His face had gotten red from the sex, and the slow blush was coursing down his chest to the rest of his torso. His balls had rolled up tight against his body in a show of excitement.

Bucky groaned as he let his free hand cup the smooth testicles. Steve still had the biggest balls he had ever seen. He rolled them around his fingers, feeling their heft and weight. He could already imagine the insane amount of cum they produced.

In response to his touches, they curled up higher into Steve’s body. It exposed the super soldier’s smooth taint. Bucky let a finger stray there. Steve automatically opened his legs. Bucky reached under and felt the silky smooth skin under there. Unlike a woman, Steve’s ass was all strong corded muscle. There was nothing dainty about him.

“Turn over.” Bucky huffed, unable to resist.

Steve turned over, presenting himself to Bucky. His well-defined glutes were coated in a light fur that was only visible against the light. His huge body tapered down to his trim waist down to his taught ass. It was a sight to behold.

Bucky had to squeeze his cock to alleviate some of the intense pressure there. He wanted so badly to sink his cock into those magnificent muscular orbs.

But having Steve to himself was rarer than a blue moon. He would savor the moment. Especially since he had no guarantee he could repeat it again.

He grasped the hard globes in his hands and squeezed. He felt the thick muscles there push back against the force of his grip. These were the same glutes that supported Cap on his mission. They had to be strong.

He pressed a kiss on the taut skin. Steve immediately shivered under his touch. He continued his exploration. He started from the taint, applying soft breaths to the base of Steve’s balls. Then he flicked his tongue upwards towards the tight crevice between Steve’s cheeks.

Bucky wasn’t a huge fan of rimming. Most one night stands didn’t deserve that kind of intimacy. But Steve wasn’t just any stranger. And even if he was, Bucky wouldn’t pass up the opportunity to eat out an ass like that.

“Buck.” Steve murmured breathlessly. He raised his ass higher in anticipation. He looked back at Bucky, his gaze completely glazed over with lust. For a moment, he looked just like he did half a century ago. An young boy suddenly in the body of man.

Bucky spread those cheeks apart and blew hot air into the pink pucker. Goosebumps rose all over the delicate flesh. He stuck his tongue right at the valley of those muscular cheeks. He wasn’t in the sensitive insides of the ass yet. He would tease Steve for as long as he could reign in his own lust.

“Buck.” Steve whimpered again. His voice dipped low with sensuality. He arched his back, giving Bucky even more access to his ass.

If Bucky died, heaven was having Steve bent over like this just for himself.

He took a bite at the skin just outside the tight pucker. The hoarse and uninhibited sound erupting from Steve’s mouth filled Bucky’s cock with blood. He needed to be inside him.

“Please.” Steve begged again, this time thrusting his ass into Bucky’s face.

Bucky was powerless against that. He stuck his tongue into Steve’s asshole. The pucker was tight, offering complete resistance against him. Steve tasted like man, sweat from a full day’s work and musk from his natural pheromones. It was intoxicating.He pushed his tongue deeper.

Steve whimpered under his touch. His anal walls expanding and opening up against Bucky’s assault. He was a lot tighter than Bucky remembered. It must have been a long while since he had been fucked. Bucky would need to prep him completely if he wanted to fuck him hard.

He continued to eat Steve’s ass out. He grabbed hold of the man’s cock and started stroking him. He matched the rhythm with the prodding of his tongue.

“Buck I’m getting close.” Steve said the first coherent thing in a long while.

“Yeah. I know.” Bucky said pulling his tongue out. He reached forward, letting Steve suck on his fingers. He used his metallic hand to keep stroking him. “Get them all nice and wet for your ass.”

This was not one of Bucky’s better safe house. It had the minimum amount of things, running water, a couch to sleep, weapons and ammunition, some cash and cold peas. What it didn’t have were condoms and lube.

If Bucky wanted to fuck Steve tonight, he’d have to get the large man loose and relaxed. He would only have spit to work with. That was never fun for the bottom. He’d get Cap to loosen after making the man cum once.

He usually preferred building up all the arousal and then releasing it in one brilliant explosion of ecstasy. But he needed Steve relaxed if he was going to fuck him. He’d just have tease Steve a little longer after his first climax.

Once his fingers were fully coated with spit, he gingerly pressed them onto Steve’s ass. It was an incredibly tight fit. He buried his index knuckled deep without moving.

Bucky began licking at Steve’s taint, and then sucked one ball into his mouth. All the while, he was still stroking the man. He pointed Steve’s cock downward, bending it downward with each stroke. The cock was reticent and willful, always fighting back to becoming ramrod straight.

“More.” Steve pleaded.

Bucky took that as his cue. He tried to insert another finger into Steve’s ass. Without lube, the stretch would burn. He poisoned Steve’s cock downwards and sucked it from behind.

“Fuck yes. Milk me.” Steve groaned, pushing his body closer to Bucky’s.

Steve’s cock was huge. When Steve had been a skinny wink, he already possessed a disproportionately large cock. It hung heavy against his bone thin frame. The first time Bucky saw him in the showers, he thought an erection would knock Steve out from all the blood going down south.

The super serum somehow enhanced the already sizable monster even further. Like everything with Steve, the serum expanded everything. Captain America’s penis was enormous.

Bucky had trouble swallowing the head whole. He had sucked Cap often enough in the past that he had gotten used to the extensive girth. But decades of enforced celibacy had made him unable to do more than just lick at the head.

Steve didn’t seem to mind, bucking and moaning at every lick and thrust of his fingers. Judging by the tightness of his balls, the large blond was close.

Bucky pulled out his finger and replaced it with his tongue. He felt Steve’s walls constrict around him. He applied pressure at Cap’s prostate from the outside.

“Buck. I’m getting close” Steve moaned. His legs were filled with slight tremors.

Bucky pushed his tongue deeper in. He grabbed Steve’s cock and stroked it faster.

Steve suddenly cried out. His pucker wrapped tightly around Bucky’s tongue. His cock cock stilled, and suddenly burst of cum of was gushing out onto Bucky’s fingers.

He kept his tongue and strokes up, carefully bringing Cap down from the climax. He collected all the cum in his hands. Then he slowly maneuvered Cap to lie down on his back.

“Good for you?” Bucky asked with a smile. He couldn’t help but lean in and kiss the euphorically goofy expression on Steve’s face.

Steve nodded his assent with his relaxed but enthusiastic kisses.

“I’m not done yet.” Bucky grabbed his handful of cum and coated his cock in the sticky liquid. They didn’t have any other options for lube. This would have to do.

Steve looked at him hungrily. He licked his lips. His legs parted, exposing his ass.

“Let’s see if you can take two.” Bucky coated two fingers with cum.

He prodded at Steve’s entrance. And just as he expected, the hole was much looser after such an explosive climax. It was a tight fit, but at least it would be more comfortable for Steve.

Bucky began tracing kisses over Steve’s body. The man was still sensitive from his post-orgasmic glow. His sense of stimulation was heightened forcing Bucky to be in selective with his kisses.

Steve murmured in low approval. He threw his head back in pleasure. His spent cock was already hardening.

Bucky then rotated his two fingers in Steve. It was a tight fit. Steve tried to hide it but his face flashed an expression of discomfort.

Not enough prep yet. Bucky kissed his way up Steve’s torso. The man’s body felt like warm marble under his lips. It was hard like rock but alive in a very real way. He tasted the salt lick of sweat. They had been at this for a while.

Steve looked down at Bucky with a heady expression. In this couch, he wasn’t Steve Rogers, Captain America. He was just Bucky’s partner, Steve the earnest war volunteer who suddenly found himself in a body that was literally twice the size of his old one.

Bucky reached over and sucked a nipple into his mouth. The small nub hardened under his ministrations. Steve was moaning and bucking his hips at the suction. The first time Bucky had done this years ago, Steve came within seconds. He had never experienced any pleasure from any place other than his hands and dick.

It was that moment that Bucky resolved to teach Steve everything he knew. The super soldier was more than eager to learn.

Now Steve didn’t shoot off as quick but he was still eager to participate. His hand found Bucky’s hair. He yanked off the tied bun and tangled his hands over the curly strands. He used it as a grip, hiding Bucky’s face towards his other nipple. Steve definitely learned a few things over the years.

Instead of pushing him down on his cock, Steve suddenly pulled Bucky upwards to kiss him.

“When do I get to make you feel good?” Steve asked with a smile after pulling away. He reached, squeezing Bucky’s cock.

“Not yet.” Bucky said nuzzling Steve’s cheek affectionately. The Russians had enhance him with some strength and a minor healing factor. But it was a far inferior version of the Super Soldier Serum Steve had. Bucky didn’t have the libido of a twenty year old. For a seventy year old man, having the sex drive of a forty year old man was still a pretty good deal.

Steve probably didn’t even realize his Super Serum kept him youthful in that manner. His cock was already standing at attention saluting Bucky.

“I want to fuck you so hard you come again.” He whispered into Cap’s ear.

“I keep hearing promises.” Steve said snarkily.

Bucky was impressed. He didn’t think Steve had it in him.

He lifted Steve’s legs, placing them on his shoulders. The man’s calves were a thing of beauty. He pressed kisses at the start of the ankles before kissing all the way to the inside of the knee.

“God. Buck.” Steve hissed, lifting his hips in response.

“Relax.” Bucky laughed softly. He pressed a hand onto Steve’s abs and pushed him down. By now, he could fuck the man easily with one finger. He leaned then and took Steve’s huge cock into his mouth.

“Buck.” Steve let out another heady breath. Bucky had managed to swallow him to the midpoint before reaching the end of his throat. Steve was distracted enough that Bucky added a second finger without pain.

Bucky let Steve get used to the stretch. He spread kisses all around the amazing Super Soldier body. He teased the cockhead with his tongue. He could taste the sticky sweet flavor of precum flowing from the tip of Steve’s cock. Bucky loved playing with Steve’s body.

But seeing his expression was like opium. Steve trusted him completely. Even after all the years and the brainwashing, Steve still willingly gave all of himself to Bucky. There was so much vulnerability and trust. He didn’t feel so worthy at all.

“Buck please.” Steve whimpered.

Bucky couldn’t resist any longer. He collected the precum from both of them and lubed up his cock. He aimed his cockhead at Steve’s entrance. It was going to be tight.

“Ready Steve?” Bucky asked.

“Hurry Buck.” Steve nodded. He was looking directly into Bucky’s eyes.

Bucky kept his eyes locked on Steve’s expression. He pushed in carefully, watching for any discomfort. Bucky had to close his eyes for a second as the heat of Steve’s body enveloped his cock.

When he opened them again, Steve was staring back at him hungrily. His eyes had glazed over. He was biting his lip and making stupidly delicious noises.

Bucky grunted as he pushed in deeper. He could feel Steve wrap around him tightly. He bent over and kissed the other man as sweat, heat and skin connected their bodies.

“You feel so fucking good Steve.” Bucky murmured into his partner’s ear. He was all the way in. He had to stop or risk cumming in one go.

“Buck.” Steve moaned. He wrapped his legs tight around Bucky’s waist. He placed his hands at the back of Bucky neck and stroked his fingers down Bucky’s spine. “I’m ready.”

Bucky grunted again. He wouldn’t last long. He should have brought a condom instead of green peas. The feel of Steve’s walls around his cock was driving him mad.

“Buck come on. Hurry.” Steve pleaded with him. “I need you.”

Bucky mashed his lips hard against Steve. He started pumping his hips in and out of Steve’s ass like a jackhammer. He let his full weight drop on Steve, trying to get as much skin contact as possible. He wanted everything he could get.

“Oh god. Buck. Buck.” Steve moaned in the same staccato rhythm as Bucky’s thrusts.

“Steve.” Bucky couldn’t form any more coherent words. His brain was filling up with pleasure. His body was moving on its own through sheer primal instinct. There was only one thing going on in his mind. “Steve. Steve.”

Steve suddenly tightened around Bucky’s body like a vise. His powerful legs threatened to crush Bucky’s very human hips. He wrapped Bucky in a tight embrace, his nails digging into Bucky’s back. His entire body clenched around Bucky’s cock as it thrusted in and out of him.

“I’m coming.” Steve cried, burying his head into the nook of Bucky’s neck.

Bucky could feel every single tremor in Steve’s body. He captured the lips with his own as he increased his rhythm, using his entire body to push Steve deep towards the edge of climax. His own ecstasy reached its breaking point. His whole body erupted in pleasure as he plunged deep into Steve. His climax was a blinding explosion of pure hot ecstasy.

He collapsed onto Steve, cock still buried deep. He laid his head on Steve’s chest, listening to the man’s rapid heart beat slow down.

They just laid there for a while, enjoying he warmth of each others bodies.

“I missed you.” Steve said breaking the silence. He pulled a lock of hair out of Bucky’s face as he looked up.

“Yeah.” Bucky nodded. He captured Steve’s expression in his mind. He would savor this moment for what it was. Tomorrow, his feelings for Steve would definitely change. The wounds of the Secret Empire run too deep to be cured by one night of love.

He pulled his cock out of Steve and headed to the bathroom. Grabbing a warm towel, he cleaned both of them up in the couch. The wound on Steve’s ribs had gotten red. He got another pack of frozen peas and pressed it into Steve’s chest.

“Some things never change do they?” Steve said looking down at the peas. There was definitely a different more important question on his lips. But they already both knew the answer.

“You should get some rest. Tomorrow we’ll start the mission.” Bucky said as he left Steve on the couch. He would be sleeping on the floor on the other side of the room.

Some things never changed. But Steve and Bucky definitely did.

Steve looked like he wanted to say something else. Instead, he lay down on the couch. “Good night Buck.”

Bucky turned away. There was another pack of thawing peas on the floor in front of him. They were the only constant in his life.

“Good night Steve.”


End file.
